


Broken Trust

by Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/F, Friendship, Hogwarts, Homophobia, Hufflepuff, Lesbian Character, Support, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World/pseuds/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World
Summary: “Y/N ran down the hall and towards the Hufflepuff commons room. She never would’ve thought that someone she trusted so much would have told anyone about her secret. She was slowly breaking down to tears but she knew she had to hold it in until she was somewhere private because how would she possibly explain it to someone else?”





	Broken Trust

Y/N was walking back from the library. She was planning on studying with her friend Adeline. She was very close with her since their second year at Hogwarts. Y/N felt like she could tell her anything. She even told her about something that no one else knows about her. Y/N trusted Adeline with all her heart because she never gave her a reason not too.

An hour had passed and Adeline still hadn’t shown up. Y/N went through all the possible reasons that she wouldn’t be here after she said she would. Maybe she got detention, maybe she made other plans before or maybe she just simply forgot about it. Whatever the reason was, Y/N didn’t want to spend the rest of her night at the library so she was walking back to the commons room. It wasn’t hard to tell that she was hurt by this. After all Adeline could’ve told her.

She was walking down a hall on her way to her commons room when she heard someone call her name. She turned to see if it was Adeline but it wasn’t. She saw two girls walking towards her. One had short black hair and the other had shoulder length blonde hair. Y/N knew their names were Iris and Jade. Her friend Dahlia told her to steer clear of them. What could they ever want with Y/N?

As they got closer Y/N got more nervous. It was pretty obvious that they weren’t planning on making friends. “What do you want?” Y/N asked them out of annoyance. Iris smirked as she got closer. “What can we not just want to talk?” She asked with smugness in her voice. Y/N tried to walk away from them but then one of them grabbed the back of her uniform and slammed her against the wall. Jade was suddenly standing right in front of her and pushed her hand into Y/N’s shoulder.

“What the hell do you want with me?” Y/N asked with a shaky voice. She was rightfully scared. She never once talked to either of these girls but it was obvious that they had a problem with her. “You haven’t heard what your little friend was saying about you?” Jade punctuated the question by pushing harder on Y/N’s shoulder. “She told us about your little secret and we personally take issue with it Y/N.” Iris told her.

‘No they’re lying. Adeline would never tell anyone.’ She thought to herself. ‘They’re just trying to intimidate me.’ “Let me go.” Y/N said with a large amount of anger in her voice. They just laughed. “But I’m not done with you.” Jade said as she squished Y/N’s cheeks in. “And all this time I thought you were so innocent like a child but now that I know what you actually do with your friends I realize that you really are a freak.” Jade said tauntingly.

She let go of Y/N’s shoulder and gave her one last shove against the wall. Y/N slowly fell to the ground. Iris looked down on her and said “Don’t think we will forget about it, Y/N.” She said with a cruel and twisted smile on her face. Y/N was hurt, physically and emotionally. Adeline had told them about everything. About what she felt and about the few times that they had kissed. She didn’t know what else to do but she didn’t want to stay there. 

Y/N ran down the hall and towards the Hufflepuff commons room. She never would’ve thought that someone she trusted so much would have told anyone about her secret. She was slowly breaking down to tears but she knew she had to hold it in until she was somewhere private because how would she possibly explain it to someone else?

Once she got to her dorm she was relieved to find that no one else was there. She shut the door and went over to her bed and started to cry. Everything seemed to hit her all at once. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t stop crying. She knew that it will happen again and that they would probably tell someone else. Everyone in the school would know soon enough and that is what she was the most scared of. 

She didn’t know how long she was crying for. She seemed stuck in her own world. It wasn’t until she heard someone call her name that she even knew someone else had came in. She looked up and saw her friend Tonks. She walked over to Y/N’s bed and sat down next to her. Y/N didn’t even want to look at her. She knew that when she found out, she would just treat her like the others will.

“What happened, Y/N?” Tonks asked with a lot of concern in her voice. Y/N tried to wipe away her tears but she couldn’t stop them from coming out. She wasn’t going to go away unless she told her what happened.

Y/N tried to gain composure but failed. Tonks didn’t care. She was willing to wait all night to know what happened to the girl she considered her best friend. She rubbed Y/N’s back and kept reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. Y/N finally got to a point where she could say what happened even if it was barely audible.

“I-I was walking back from the library when Jade and Iris stopped me.” Y/N said through the tears. “They pinned me against the wall and said Adeline told them about my secret.” Tonks was mad. Why would anyone want to possibly hurt Y/N over something like that? “What secret?” Tonks asked.

Y/N paused for a long time. She didn’t know what to say or how to say it. She only ever told Adeline. She finally took a deep breath and said “Adeline told them that I like girls.” Y/N said with more tears building up in her eyes. “I trusted her.” Y/N said right before she broke down again.

Tonks pulled her into a hug. She knew how much Y/N trusted Adeline and she couldn’t believe that Adeline would ever tell anyone something that important to Y/N. She tried to calm her down. She started to reassure her again. Tonks couldn’t stand to see Y/N this sad.

When Y/N calmed down she said “You probably don’t want to be friends with me now.” Y/N said while looking down. Tonks wasn’t having it “Hey, look at me Y/N.” Y/N looked up “I don’t care that you like girls or anything. That doesn’t matter. You’re still my friend.” Tonks told her. Y/N gave a half hearted smile. “And besides if people do care then that’s their problem, not yours, okay?” Y/N nodded with tears still coming out of her eyes. “Can I tell you a secret, Y/N?” Tonks asked then paused for a moment “I like girls too.” Y/N thought she was joking for a second but looked over and saw that Tonks was being genuine.

Y/N smiled a little and hugged Tonks thanking her. “You don’t need to thank me, Y/N. You know that I’ll always be here for you.” She said as she kissed Y/N’s cheek. Y/N started to cry again but this time it was tears of happiness. “Come on, Let’s get some water.” She said as she helped Y/N up. Y/N nodded and they headed out to the kitchen.

When they got back they sat on Y/N’s bed and talked about stuff that didn’t make her cry. She didn’t even realize when Tonks fell asleep. She didn’t have the heart to wake her up so she just got ready for bed and slept cuddled up next to her best friend. It didn’t matter to Tonks that Y/N liked girls. She still cared about Y/N no matter what. At that point forward Y/N told herself that she will care less about what others will think when they found out because there was someone who didn’t care. And they whole schools disapproval couldn’t change that.


End file.
